Una noche especial
by The Shadow Of The Light
Summary: El amor en de los titanes cada vez se hace mas fuerte y ya no pueden ocultarlo por mas tiempo, llego la hora de que se demuestren cuanto se aman.Parejas: Chico Bestia y Raven, Robin y Starfire, Chico Bestia y Terra, Terra y Raven, Chico Bestia con Raven y
1. Chapter 1

**Una noche especial**

**Deseos**

Era una noche normal en la torre T, era muy tarde y todos deberían de estar durmiendo o así lo suponía una joven solitaria, Raven se levanto de su cama y salio de su habitación, se dirigió a la sala y se sentó en el sofá, por alguna razón no podía dormir, miro el reloj y se dio cuenta que eran las 2:00 AM.

- Todos deben estar dormidos. - pensó Raven.

- Por que no puedo dejar de pensar en el. - dijo Raven en un leve susurro.

- Que haces despierta a esta hora. - dijo la voz de un hombre.

La chica gótica voltea y ve al Chico Bestia en la puerta de la sala mirándola.

- Yo. - dijo Raven y fue lo único que alcazo a decir por que se dio cuenta que estaba en pijama.

Su pijama era una blusa de manga corta negra que dejaba ver su ombligo y un pantalón de tela delgada semitransparente (negro obviamente y cuando digo semitransparente es por que apenas y se notaba su ropa interior).

Raven miro al Chico Bestia y vio que el también estaba en pijama (era obvio, el también estaba dormido pero por alguna razón se despertó), vio como el muchacho de piel verde la observaba casi hipnotizado y con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, la muchacha se dio cuenta de esto y no pudo evitar también sonrojarse.

- Yo no podía dormir, pero ¿que haces tu aquí? - dijo Raven para romper el hielo ya que la persona en la que ella no podía dejar de pensar estaba frente a ella.

Raven se había dado cuenta que el muchacho verde había cambiado mucho en esos días ahora el era mucho mas alto que ella, su cuerpo también había cambiado ya que se le notaban los músculos (no algo exagerado simplemente se le notaban).

- Yo tampoco podía dormir y quise salir a caminar un poco. - dijo el Chico Bestia tratando de no mirar a su amiga.

- Ya veo, pero ¿por que no podías dormir? - dijo Raven muy nerviosa.

El Chico Bestia recordó el sueño que acababa de tener en el que ella le decía que lo amaba. El siempre había estado enamorado de ella pero nunca tenia el valor para decírselo por temor a que ella lo rechazara, pero hay estaba el hablando con ella tranquilamente.

- Quizás no vuelva a tener otra oportunidad como esta, voy a correr el riesgo. -pensó el Chico Bestia muy seriamente.

- Raven ahí algo que te he querido decir desde que te conocí. - dijo el Chico Bestia mirando fijamente a Raven y acercándosele a ella muy sonrojado.

- Y ¿que es? - dijo Raven con cierto temor en su voz y en su mirada y un gran sonrojo que se apodero de su rostro.

El muchacho se sentó en el sofá y miro a Raven, el no podía creer lo hermosa que ella se veía, era de noche pero la luz de la luna iluminaba la sala y el rostro de ella haciéndola ver como si fuera un ángel.

- Raven yo a ti te. - dijo el Chico Bestia muy nervioso y muy lento.

- ¿Tu que? - dijo Raven ansiosa de lo que decía su compañero.

- Raven yo a ti te, te amo. - dijo el Chico Bestia muy sonrojado.

Ella no lo podía creer el la amaba después de cómo ella lo trataba el la amaba.

- Desde la primera vez que te vi me gustaste pero ese sentimiento se fue haciendo cada vez mas y mas fuerte, Raven dime hay alguna posibilidad que tu puedas llegar a quererme. - dijo el Chico Bestia mirando el piso esperando la respuesta de su amada aunque se imaginaba que iba a ser rechazado.

- Yo a ti no puedo quererte, por que yo, también te amo. - dijo Raven mirando al Chico Bestia muy sonrojada y con una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro.

El chico verde miro a Raven sorprendido solo en sus sueños imaginaba que podía llegar a ser correspondido por ella, pero ella de verdad sentía lo mismo que el sentía por ella, ambos se levantaron del sofá y el se le acerca quedado solo separados por escasos centímetros, sus ojos estaban fijos en los del otro.

El coloca una de sus manos en la mejilla de ella y acerca su rostro al de ella, Raven también acerca su rostro al de el, sus ojos se cierran mientras sus rostros estaban cada vez mas cerca, sus labios se rozaban como si tuvieran miedo de tocarse.

Chico Bestia acerca sus labios a los de Raven, sus labios se rozaban como si tuvieran miedo de tocarse. Finalmente sus labios se unieron y se fundieron en un gran y profundo beso.

El Chico Bestia y Raven sentían como si no existiera nada ni nadie mas aparte de ellos dos, ambos sentían como si sus almas y las del otro se unieran (bastante cursi cierto pero toca), Ella pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él, mientras él la aferraba a su cuerpo colocando sus manos en la cintura de ella y la jalaba contra el, ella jalaba su rostro al de ella profundizando así el beso.

Se separaron solo para respirar pero no se soltaron, abrieron los ojos y se quedaron mirando directamente a los ojos.

Entonces volvieron a besarse pero esta vez el beso era más apasionado tanto así que el Chico Bestia comenzó a besar el cuello de Raven mientras acariciaba su espalda, ella solo se dejaba llevar por el deseo y el placer que le producían las caricias que el le hacia.

- Que tal si vamos a tu habitación para que los chicos no nos vean. - dijo el Chico Bestia muy agitado.

Ella solo afirmo con la cabeza tomando la mano de su chico y se dirigían a su habitación, Raven y el Chico Bestia entraron en la habitación de la chica gótica, pero ninguno se dio cuenta que un muchacho de cabello negro y con un antifaz en el rostro lo había visto todo.

- Si el Chico Bestia pudo decir lo que el sentía por Raven entones por que yo no puedo hacerlo, además ella siempre me ha demostrado su interés. - pensó Robin.

- Llego la hora voy a hacerlo. - dijo Robin en voz baja dirigiéndose a la habitación de Starfire.

De nuevo con Chico Bestia y Raven los dos se besaron nuevamente, ella solo podía dejarse llevar por el amor, el deseo, el placer y la lujuria, ambos se recostaron en la cama lentamente. El la besaba primero en los labios, luego en su mejilla, su cuello, el chico le quito la blusa y ella solo daba unos pequeños y casi inaudibles gemidos, el besaba su cuello mientras le quitaba el sostén y ella le quitaba la camisa y pronto los dos quedaron cos sus torsos desnudos.

El besaba el cuello de la joven gótica y lentamente bajaba besando sus hombros a la vez que acariciaba suavemente la piel blanca de la chica gótica, llego hasta sus pechos rozándolos con los labios produciendo que ella comenzara a soltar unos pequeños gemidos que excitaban al chico verde y le decía que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo, bajo besando su ombligo, mientras acariciaba sus piernas en las cuales acaricio hasta el ultimo milímetro y también del resto de su cuerpo.

Ella agarraba fuertemente la almohada y el le quito los pantalones y la pantaleta dejándola completamente desnuda, el baja besando su ombligo mientras sus manos acariciaban las piernas de la chica finalmente llego a su entrepierna y comenzó a besarla lentamente.

Ella gemía pero no mucho para no alertar a sus compañeros, el chico solo besaba suavemente esa zona dándole un gran placer a su chica, el comenzó a besar con mas fuerza la entrepierna de la joven haciendo los gemidos de ella fueran mas fuertes, ella llevaba sus manos a su rostro tratando de disminuir sus gemidos pero al darse cuenta que a su amado le excitaba oírlos llevo sus manos a sus pechos (los de ella) acariciándolos aumentando su placer.

Raven podía sentir como su cuerpo se sentía cada vez mas y mas caliente de pronto sintió como una gran explosión dentro de ella dejando escapar unas cuantas lagrimas de sus ojos, el muchacho se quito sus pantalones y su bóxer quedando completamente desnudo.

El subió besando cada parte del cuerpo de la joven hasta llegar a sus labios los cuales beso profundamente.

- Garfield (por si no lo saben ese es el verdadero nombre del Chico Bestia). - dijo Raven con la voz bastante débil.

- ¿Que pasa? - dijo el Chico Bestia un poco nervioso.

- Yo soy virgen. - dijo Raven un poco apenada.

- Yo también. - dijo el Chico Bestia sonriéndole y besándola nuevamente.

El se coloca sobre ella e introduce su miembro en la entrepierna de la chica a lo cual ella da un fuerte gemido y sus poderes empiezan a destruir algunas cosas en el cuarto pero ninguno de los dos les presto atención (recuerden que los poderes de Raven son controlados por sus emociones así que en este momento de pasión sus poderes están fuera de control), ambos juntan sus manos y entrelazan sus dedos y el empieza a moverse lentamente mientras besaba nuevamente a la chica gótica.

El movimiento poco a poco se fue haciendo cada vez mas y mas rápido, ella al principio sintió un leve dolor pero después el dolor solo dejo camino para el placer, ambos sudaban y se besaban mientras el continuaba con su tarea, ambos arqueaban sus espaldas mientras el Chico Bestia continuaba con su movimiento, ambos llegaron al clímax y se detuvieron unos segundos.

Ella agarro al chico y lo coloco en la cama quedando ella sobre el, ella empezó a moverse de arriba hacia abajo mientras ambos cerraban sus ojos y disfrutaban del momento, después de unos momentos ella dio un gran gemido y se dejo caer sin fuerzas sobre su chico, ambos se besaron y se quedaron dormidos en los brazos del otro, ambos tenían unas sonrisas de felicidad total.

En ese momento en otro lugar de la torre un joven tocaba la puerta de una habitación, la puerta se habré y deja ver a una pelirroja vestida con un camisón que le llegaba a las rodillas.

- ¿Robin que haces aquí? - dijo Starfire un poco somnolienta (medio dormida).

- Necesito decirte algo muy importante Starfire. - dijo Robin un poco sonrojado.

Starfire deja entrar al chico en su habitación, Robin se sentó en la cama mientras ella cerraba la puerta y se lo quedaba mirando desde allí.

- Star este yo. - dijo Robin muy sonrojado y además el no sabia bien que era lo que tenia que decir por lo nervioso que estaba.

- ¿Que es lo que pasa Robin? - dijo Starfire notando el comportamiento de su compañero y sospechando la verdadera razón de su forma de actuar.

- Veras Star yo. - dijo Robin pero no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Starfire le había tapado la boca con uno de sus dedos.

- Yo sé lo que sientes. - dijo Starfire mirando fijamente los ojos de Robin (bueno el antifaz recuerden que el no se lo quita para nada).

- ¿Lo sabes? - dijo Robin muy sorprendido.

Starfire se sienta en la cama justo al lado del joven.

- Entre nosotros hay algo especial, siempre lo ha habido. - dijo Starfire un poco nerviosa.

Ella le toma la mano a Robin y ambos se sonrojan (el ya estaba sonrojado, ahora estaba tan rojo como un tomate bien maduro que esta a punto de ser servido en una ensalada) y pone una cara de sorpresa.

- Tú sabes lo que siento, no podemos seguir negándolo, ya es el momento de afrontarlo. - dijo Starfire muy sonrojada.

Starfire fue acercando lentamente su boca a la de Robin y el hizo lo mismo, ambos cerraron los ojos y se besaron. Un beso tímido, pero algo apasionado, un beso dulce cargado de muchos sentimientos.

Fue un beso que ambos esperaban darse desde que se conocieron (en realidad cuando se conocieron se besaron pero ese no cuenta), el beso cada vez se hacia mas y mas apasionado, Robin se apoyaba en Starfire y esta se dejaba llevar, Starfire se acostó en la cama y Robin estaba sobre ella, Robin pasaba sus manos acariciando el cuerpo de su chica.

Ella solo se limitaba a seguir besando a Robin y le quito la camisa (ella solo llevaba un camisón que le llegaba a las rodillas y el tenia una camisa y un pantalón, obviamente no menciono el condenado antifaz por que el nunca se lo quita, pero aquí se lo va quitar ya verán o leerán ustedes decidan), el la ayudo a quitarse la camisa y el le quito el camisón a ella dejándola en ropa interior, el volvió a besarla y le quito el sostén y la pantaleta luego el se quito su pantalón y el bóxer quedando completamente desnudo, ellos seguían besándose y solo se separaban para respirar.

- Robin. - dijo Starfire un poco agitada.

- ¿Que pasa? - dijo Robin mirando fijamente a Starfire.

Ella subió una de sus manos y toco el antifaz de Robin, el se quedo quieto mientras ella lo retiraba, por primera vez ella veía los ojos de su amado, eran de un azul claro que la hacían sentirse mas atraída hacia el, tomo su cuello y lo jalo besándolo.

Robin seguía besando a Starfire mientras el comenzaba a acariciar los senos de su chica, ella solo cerraba los ojos y apretaba los dientes mientras el besaba su cuello y bajaba hacia sus pechos, era algo que ella jamás había sentido pero que definitivamente le gustaba y de que manera.

Robin continuo con su labor y muy pronto llego a la entrepierna de ella, Starfire se colocaba las manos sobre su rostro mientras el besaba la fuente de placer de la joven, ella trataba de no hacer mucho ruido pero le era cada vez mas difícil poder aguantarse y finalmente se dejo llevar y comenzó a dar unos gemidos que excitaban mas a su joven amante, finalmente ella no aguanto mas y sintió un calor increíble que venia desde lo mas profundo de su ser.

Robin beso nuevamente a Starfire en los labios y con una de sus manos tomo su miembro y lo coloco en la entrepierna de ella, finalmente lo introdujo poco a poco mientras ella se movía un poco por el dolor ya que le dolía un poco (claro es que ambos eran vírgenes al igual que Chico Bestia y Raven, de Cyborg no lo se capaz que también lo es pero ¡a quien le importa!), Robin beso a Starfire para hacerla sentir mejor mientras el comenzaba con su tarea.

Al principio sus movimientos eran lentos pero una vez que el dolor paso sus movimientos se hicieron cada vez mas rápidos, Starfire y Robin se besaban mientras ella pasaba sus manos sobre la espalda de el y colocaba sus piernas alrededor de Robin indicándole que aumentara la velocidad, cosa que el hizo muy gratamente, después de unos minutos ambos llegaron al clímax quedando completamente agotados, Robin dio un ultimo beso a Starfire y quedo profundamente dormido al igual que ella.

A la mañana siguiente Robin y Starfire se encontraban en la cocina, Raven y Chico Bestia estaban sentados en el sofá muy juntitos mientras Cyborg los veía.

- ¿De que me perdí?, Que habrán hecho que están tan acarameladitos. - pensó Cyborg mirando a sus compañeros (Si supiera, aunque aquí la pregunta no debería ser que hicieron sino que no hicieron).


	2. Chapter 2

**Decisiones**

El día trascurría con normal tranquilidad mientras los héroes estaban con sus respectivas parejas, Robin y Starfire paseaban por la torre mientras Chico Bestia y Raven se encontraban en la azotea mirando el paisaje en compañía de su ser amado, Cyborg se encontraba en el garaje arreglando su auto, de repente la alarma de la torre se enciende y los titanes van hacia la computadora, Robin se acerca y mira la pantalla.

-Hay un robo en el banco, debemos ir. - dijo Robin.

Diciendo esto los 5 salen de la torre y se dirigen al banco, al llegar encuentran que el banco esta siendo robado por 3 ladrones, los titanes los atacan y en poco tiempo los atrapan, cuando los titanes iban a regresar a la torre aparece la figura de una chica en la puerta.

- Hola. - dijo la joven.

- Hola. - dijo Robin.

- ¿No me reconocen? - dijo la joven acercándose a los titanes.

La joven se acerca y los titanes se dan cuenta de la identidad de la joven.

- ¡Terra! - dijeron los 5 titanes al unísono (Al mismo tiempo).

Los 6 fueron a la torre para poder hablar con más tranquilidad, el trayecto hasta la torre fue un poco raro ya que el ambiente estaba un poco pesado (solo por si acaso los 6 iban el auto) en especial para Chico Bestia y Raven. Después de un rato llegaron a la torre y los 6 se dirigieron a la sala.

- Bueno Terra que tal si nos explicas como es que estas aquí ya que todos te creíamos muerta. - dijo Robin un poco ansioso.

- No lo se, simplemente cuando me di cuenta desperté en la cueva y quise venir a hablar con ustedes. - dijo Terra muy seria.

- Yo quería pedirles disculpas por todo lo que paso. - dijo Terra bastante triste.

- Terra no tienes que preocuparte por nada al final tu fuiste la que nos salvo a todos. - dijo Starfire abrazando a su compañera.

Mientras Terra contaba su historia había 2 personas que estaban muy intranquilas, Chico Bestia y Raven miraban a Terra y la inseguridad se apoderaba de ellos.

- Que voy a hacer ahora, yo amo a Raven y por fin estoy con ella pero sigo sintiendo algo muy fuerte por Terra. - pensó el Chico Bestia muy inseguro.

- No puede ser, estoy feliz por que Terra esta viva pero si ella regreso el Chico Bestia podría regresar con ella. - pensó Raven muy nerviosa.

Las horas pasaron pero el ambiente en la torre era muy pesado, Terra había ido a su habitación y se encontraba pensando en el Chico Bestia y en como el había cambiado ya que se veía muy Atractivo.

Chico Bestia y Raven se encontraban en la azotea.

- Raven yo quería decirte algo. - dijo el Chico Bestia muy nervioso e indeciso.

- ¿Que cosa? - dijo Raven muy nerviosa por la forma de actuar del chico verde.

- Yo aun siento algo por Terra. - dijo el Chico Bestia muy apenado.

- ¿Pero y lo nuestro? - dijo Raven muy desconcertada.

- Raven yo a ti te amo, pero también quiero mucho a Terra y la verdad no quiero engañarte. – dijo el Chico Bestia muy triste.

La chica gótica se levanta y se dirige hacia la puerta, pero antes de llegar a la puerta voltea y ve al joven verde.

- Decide a quien de las dos quieres más. - dijo Raven con lágrimas en los ojos.

Chico Bestia se sentía culpable pero le dijo la verdad a Raven.

En ese momento Raven entro en su habitación y se acostó en la cama y comenzó a llorar mientras muchas cosas en su habitación se destruían por sus poderes. Chico Bestia bajo de la azotea y entro en su habitación.

Ya era muy tarde cerca de las 9:00 PM y Terra se encontraba en su habitación pero decidió salir y visitar al Chico Bestia, camino hacia la habitación de el y vio a Robin, Cyborg y a Starfire hablando y escucho lo que decían, lo que escucho no le gusto y fue corriendo hacia la habitación de el joven verde, llego a su habitación (la de el) y entro.

- Chico Bestia. - dijo Terra.

- ¿Que haces aquí? - dijo el Chico Bestia levantándose de la cama y sentándose en la orilla de la cama.

- Tengo que hablar contigo, es verdad que tu y Raven son novios. - dijo Terra muy celosa y triste.

- Si, es verdad, pero como lo supiste. - dijo el Chico Bestia.

- Escuche a los muchachos hablando y oí que tu y Raven estaban juntos. - dijo Terra muy triste.

- Es cierto Raven y yo nos amamos y queremos estar juntos. - dijo El Chico Bestia un poco confundido.

- Y yo, que signifique yo para ti. - dijo Terra un poco molesta.

- Terra yo estoy muy confundido yo a Raven la amo, pero a ti también, yo estoy muy confundido, las 2 son muy importantes para mi y no quisiera que ninguna de las 2 saliera lastimada. - dijo el Chico Bestia mirando hacia el suelo.

Terra se da cuenta que el Chico Bestia esta siendo sincero y se sienta en la cama justo al lado del joven, Terra mira a Chico Bestia y lo besa, el joven verde al principio forcejeo un poco pero después correspondió el beso, Terra se quito la camisa y el sostén el y se acostó en la cama, Chico Bestia se acostó sobre ella y comenzó a besarla apasionadamente en los labios, luego fue besando el cuello bajando por los hombros.

El con sus manos empezó a acariciar el cuerpo de la joven, el Chico Bestia llego hasta los Pechos de Terra los cuales besaba suavemente, Terra le quito la camisa al Chico Bestia, siguieron así unos minutos hasta que los 2 quedaron completamente desnudos, Chico Bestia acariciaba el cuerpo de Terra y la besaba por todos lados, finalmente el joven de piel verde empezó a besar la entrepierna de la joven rubia y ella comenzó a dar unos leves gemidos.

Chico Bestia subió y volvió a besar a Terra en la boca mientras colocaba su miembro en la entrepierna de ella y lo introducía lentamente, Terra solo mantenía cerrados los ojos y apretaba sus dientes, el Chico Bestia comenzó a moverse lentamente mientras la joven lo rodeaba con sus brazos y piernas, el joven aumento la velocidad de sus movimientos mientras Terra solo dama unos gemidos de placer, continúan así por varios minutos hasta que los 2 llegaron al clímax.

El Chico Bestia se quedo sin decir nada y Terra se vistió y se fue a su habitación, Terra se dirigía hacia su habitación pero se le ocurrió ver a Raven para hablar del Chico Bestia, Terra llega a la habitación de Raven y toca la puerta.

- Raven abre la puerta y ve a Terra.

- ¿Qué quieres? - dijo Raven bastante molesta.

- Debemos hablar. - dijo Terra muy seria.

- ¿Sobre que? - dijo Raven bastante molesta.

- Del Chico Bestia. - dijo Terra muy seria.

Raven abre la puerta y Terra entra en la habitación y se sienta en la cama, la chica gótica cierra la puerta y se coloque delante de la rubia.

- Te escucho. - dijo Raven con su tono de voz frió.

- El Chico Bestia esta muy confundido, no sabe con cual de las 2 debe quedarse, dice que el esta enamorado de ambas pero que no quiere lastimar a ninguna de las dos. - dijo Terra un poco triste.

- No entiendo que es lo que quieres. - dijo Raven muy molesta por las palabras de Terra.

- ¿Tú amas al Chico Bestia? - dijo Terra mirando fijamente a la joven gótica.

Raven se sentó al lado de Terra y la miro.

- Si, lo amo, nunca creí que yo podría amar a alguien como lo amo a el. - dijo Raven casi llorando.

Terra abrazo a Raven tratando de consolarla.

- Yo solo quiero que el sea feliz y si el te ama a ti yo no me voy a entrometer entre ustedes. - dijo Terra muy triste y con los ojos llorosos.

- Pero si tú también lo amas. - dijo Raven.

- Por eso yo solo quiero que el sea muy feliz, por favor hazlo muy feliz. - dijo Terra llorando.

Raven levanto su rostro y se dio cuenta de que el rostro de Terra estaba a escasos 5 centímetros o menos. Sin darse cuenta ambas cerraron sus ojos y se besaron (¡A que no se la esperaban!), un jarrón exploto por los poderes de la chica gótica, esto hizo que las 2 se separaran, las dos separaron sus rostros muy avergonzadas pero ambas estaban muy sonrojadas, ninguna de las 2 se movía, ambas le habían dado un beso a otra chica y lo peor es que les había gustado, sin decir una sola palabra volvieron a besarse.

Lentamente se fueron acostando en la cama sin dejar de besarse, Terra se coloco sobre Raven y la besaba muy lentamente, La joven rubia comenzó a besar el cuello de la chica gótica al tiempo que le quitaba su capa (el traje de Raven es el mismo de la serie y el de Terra es la camisa negra que le dejaba ver el ombligo y el short marrón que uso en la serie, digo esto por que Terra en la serie uso 3 trajes).

Terra empezó a quitarle el traje a Raven dejándola en ropa interior, la joven gótica no se quedo atrás le quito la camisa a Terra mientras esta pasaba sus manos sobre los senos de Raven y se los acariciaba, Terra seguía besando muy lentamente a Raven mientras la joven gótica pasaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello de la rubia profundizando el beso mientras los objetos en la habitación de Raven eran destruidos por sus poderes.

Terra bajo un poco besando el cuello de Raven llegando hasta sus pechos los cuales besaba lentamente mientras le quitaba el sostén y besaba apasionadamente sus pechos, Terra bajo besando todo el cuerpo de Raven mientras le quitaba la pantaleta, siguió besándola hasta llegar a su entrepierna la cual beso apasionadamente, Raven no paraba de soltar gemidos de placer y abrió mas las piernas facilitando la labor de Terra, después de un largo rato la joven gótica llego al clímax.

Raven abrazo a Terra y se coloco sobre ella, Raven empezó a besar apasionadamente a la joven rubia, luego comenzó a besar el cuello de la joven a la vez que le iba quitando el sostén. Terra solo disfrutaba de las caricias y besos que recibía por parte de Raven, la chica gótica siguió besando a la rubia mientras le quitaba el short y la pantaleta, Raven comenzó a besar y acariciar todo el cuerpo de Terra hasta llegar a la entrepierna de la joven rubia, Raven besaba apasionadamente la entrepierna de Terra mientras esta no paraba de soltar gemidos de placer hasta llegar al clímax.

Terra agarro a Raven y la coloco en la cama, luego se coloco sobre ella y la beso muy apasionadamente, la joven rubia coloco sus senos sobre los de Raven y comenzó a rozarlos muy lentamente mientras ambas disfrutaban de esa caricia.

Terra bajo besando el cuerpo de Raven hasta llegar a su entrepierna, luego levanto una de las piernas de la joven gótica y junto su entrepierna con la de ella, luego comenzó a moverse y ambas comenzaron a dar muchos gemidos, muy pronto ambas llegaron al clímax y quedaron muy cansadas y se acostaron en la cama una al lado de la otra.

Ambas mantenían los ojos cerrados tratando de comprender lo que habían hecho, finalmente Terra se levanto y miro a Raven.

- Tengo una solución para que el Chico Bestia, tú y yo quedemos a gusto (felices). - dijo Terra sonriendo maliciosamente.

Raven miraba a Terra con cierto desconcierto.

El Chico Bestia se encontraba en su cuarto pensando en todo lo que había pasado y en tan poco tiempo.

Por fin su mas grande anhelo se había hecho realidad y estaba con su amada Raven, pero resulta que Terra apareció con vida y ahora el no puede organizar sus ideas, el ama a Raven pero también a Terra a las 2 las ama por igual pero no quería lastimar a ninguna.

- Que voy a hacer ahora, tengo que decidirme por alguna de las 2 pero no quiero que la otra salga lastimada. - dijo el Chico Bestia en un leve susurro.

En ese momento tocan la puerta y el Chico bestia va hacia la puerta y la abre, en la puerta estaba Terra.

- Debemos hablar. - dijo Terra muy seria.

Chico Bestia solo asintió con la cabeza.

- Sígueme. - dijo Terra.

La joven rubia salio caminando y el Chico Bestia la siguió, ambos llegaron a su habitación y entraron, adentro los esperaba Raven sentada en la cama, Chico Bestia se quedo en la puerta mientras Terra se sentó al lado de Raven.

- ¿Que pasa? - dijo el Chico Bestia muy confundido.

- Raven y yo hablamos y hemos tomado una decisión con respecto a el problema que tenemos los tres. - dijo Terra levantándose de la cama y acercándosele al chico verde.

- ¿Cuál? - dijo el Chico Bestia muy nervioso.

- Nosotras hemos hablado y nos dimos cuenta de que las 2 te queremos de la misma forma y que lo que queremos es que tu estés feliz. - dijo Terra colocándose detrás del Chico Bestia.

- Las dos queremos es estar a tu lado. - dijo Raven levantándose de la cama y acercándosele al Chico Bestia.

Raven se acerca a Chico Bestia y lo besa, Raven y el joven de piel verde se separan y Terra se acerca a ellos y le da un beso a Chico Bestia.

El Chico bestia se aleja un poco de ellas tratando de comprender lo que esta pasando, Raven y Terra se miran y sonrieron ante la situación, ambas acercan sus rostros y se dan un beso muy apasionado ante la mirada atónita del Chico Bestia, el no podía creer lo que veía, las dos chicas se separaron y miraron al joven y se dieron cuenta de que a el le gusto lo que vio así que se le acercaron.

- Los tres podemos ser novios y así estaremos felices. - dijo Terra susurrándole al oído al Chico Bestia mientras Raven lo besaba.

Cuando terminaron el beso Terra y Raven llevaron al joven a la cama e hicieron que el se sentara en la cama, la chica gótica se acostó en la cama y el Chico Bestia se acostó sobre ella besándola muy lentamente. Terra mientras tanto le quitaba la ropa al joven (que suerte).

Chico Bestia le quito toda la ropa a Raven mientras Terra terminaba de desvestirlo y luego se desvestía ella, muy pronto los tres ya estaban completamente desnudos en un frenesí de besos y caricias (esto si me gusta).

Chico Bestia y Terra besaban alternadamente a Raven, el se dedico a darle unos tiernos y suaves besos en los labios mientras Terra le besaba los senos y le acariciaba el cuerpo, el chico verde bajo besando el cuerpo de la chica gótica mientras la rubia besaba delicadamente la entrepierna de Raven haciéndola gemir de placer.

Nuevamente los poderes de Raven empezaron a funcionar rompiendo muchos objetos en la habitación pero ninguno le presto atención. Terra se quito de encima de Raven y el Chico Bestia se coloco sobre ella (Raven) y lentamente fue introduciendo su miembro en su entrepierna.

El comenzó a moverse lentamente al tiempo que ella gemía cada vez mas y mas fuerte, Terra se acerco a Chico Bestia y lo besaba mientras el seguía moviéndose dentro de Raven, la rubia dejo de besar al joven de piel verde y se acerco a la joven gótica y unió sus labios a los de ella en un profundo y apasionado beso.

El Chico Bestia al ver esta escena no pudo evitar excitarse y aumento la velocidad de sus movimientos esto hizo que Raven gimiera con mas fuerza mientras Terra ahora le besaba el cuello y le acariciaba los senos,

Terra le hizo una señal al Chico Bestia indicándole que ahora era el turno de ella.

Terra se acostó boca arriba en la cama y tanto Chico Bestia y Raven se le acercaron, ambos besaban a la rubia por todos lados, Chico Bestia besaba el cuello de Terra mientras Raven la besaba en la boca, el comenzó a besarle la entrepierna mientras la chica gótica la seguía besando silenciado un poco sus gemidos.

Chico Bestia tomo su miembro y suavemente lo introdujo dentro de la entrepierna de Terra la cual comenzó a gemir de placer al tiempo que Raven besaba sus senos, así siguieron unos minutos hasta que Terra jalo al Chico Bestia y luego de un movimiento Chico Bestia termino abajo y Terra sobre de el, rápidamente Terra comenzó a cabalgar al Chico Bestia.

Raven que no quería perderse la "acción" se acerco a Terra y la besaba mientras esta seguía moviéndose sobre el muchacho verde, minutos mas tarde ya no era la rubia la que se encontraba sobre el Chico Bestia sino la joven gótica, Terra alternaba sus besos entre el joven de piel verde y Raven, así siguieron mucho tiempo hasta que los 3 ya estaban muy cansados para seguir y se quedaron dormidos.

Chico Bestia se encontraba dormido muy feliz (no es para menos) boca arriba y justo a su lado derecho Raven dormía con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y en el lado derecho de el se encontraba Terra que al igual que su "compañera de juegos" tenia una gran sonrisa.

Afuera de la habitación estaba Cyborg que escucho los ruidos y quiso saber de donde provenía pero al darse cuenta de que eran los "ruidos" decidió regresar a su habitación, al pasar por la habitación de Robin escucho unos ruidos similares a los que había escuchado en la habitación de Terra y se imagino que esta Starfire debería estar con el (¿haciendo que?, no se) y se fue directo a su habitación, cuando entro se acostó directamente en su cama.

- ¿Por que soy el único que no tiene novia?- pensó Cyborg muy Triste (tranquilo hermano que ya va a llegar la hora de que usted también se divierta).


	3. Chapter 3

**Batallas**

A la mañana siguiente los titanes ya se habían levantado y el ambiente en la torre ya había vuelto a la normalidad, Robin y Starfire estaban mejor que nunca lo mismo pasaba con la "pareja" de Chico Bestia con Raven y Terra, el único que estaba un poco triste era Cyborg por que el estaba solo y no tenia a nadie especial para que lo acompañara, de repente la alarma de la torre empezó a sonar, Robin corrió hacia la computadora y vio cual era el problema.

- Son los titanes este tienen problemas. - dijo Robin.

- Abeja. - pensó Cyborg ya que es estaba enamorado de ella.

Todos los titanes (los 6) salieron de la torre y se dirigieron a ayudar a sus compañeros.

Los titanes del este luchaban en una calle rodeada de muchos edificios contra un robot muy grande (como 3 metros de altura), Más y Menos corrían alrededor del robot, el robot golpea el suelo y la onda de choque lanza a los hermanos por los aires.

Aqualad se acerca corriendo y golpea al robot, este ni se movió por el golpe y agarro a Aqualad y lo lazo muy lejos, Abeja vuela sobre el robot y le dispara con sus aguijones (las armas que ella usa) y Veloz le lanza muchas flechas pero ninguno de los ataques de los ataques le causo daño al robot, el robot levanta sus brazos golpea a Abeja y a Veloz, los dos caen aturdidos al suelo, el robot se acerca a Abeja y cuando la iba a rematar una gran roca lo golpea pero sin hacerle daño.

- No puede ser no hice nada. - dijo Terra sorprendida por la fuerza del robot.

- No te preocupes ya caerá, ¡titanes ataquen! - dijo Robin apuntando con su dedo hacia el robot.

Raven recita su hechizo y le lanza un carro al robot pero este lo detiene y lo lanza contra Robin, Robin esquiva el auto y le lanza sus boomerangs al robot, Cyborg dispara su cañón pero ninguno de los ataques le hizo daño.

- Imposible no tiene ni un solo rasguño. - dijo Cyborg.

Starfire se acerca al robot y le lanza sus esferas de energía pero sin ningún efecto, el robot golpea a la pelirroja y la lanza muy lejos.

- ¡Starfire! - Grito Robin.

Robin se acerca mientras el robot le dispara un rayo a Raven, ella esquiva el ataque pero la explosión la tiro al suelo, Raven intenta levantarse pero el robot apareció de frente a ella para dispararle, de repente Chico Bestia transformado en un Tiranosaurio Rex lo embiste y lo hace retroceder, Raven solo observaba como Chico Bestia la defendía, el robot le dispara al joven de piel verde pero este se convierte en un Halcón y lo esquiva, Terra lanza una roca a las piernas del robot y lo derriba, todos los titanes se reúnen.

- Ahora todos ataquen. - dijo Robin.

En ese momento los once titanes atacaron en conjunto al robot.

Raven recito su hechizo y lanzo un rayo de energía negra.

Terra levanto una gran roca y la lanzo.

Robin lanzo muchas de sus bombas.

Starfire lanzo los rayos de sus ojos y un centenar de esferas de energía de sus manos.

Cyborg disparo su cañón.

Veloz lanzo una gran cantidad de flechas.

Aqualad lanzo una gran marejada de agua.

Abeja subió muy alto y cayo disparándole (al estilo de los bombarderos).

Más y Menos se acercaron al robot y lo golpearon por todas partes.

El Chico Bestia se convirtió en un halcón y subió muy alto luego cayo convertido en un Brontosaurio (solo por si acaso estos dinosaurios son los que tienen el cuello largo al igual que la cola y caminan en cuatro patas) aplastando al robot, el joven de piel verde corrió a donde sus compañeros.

Los titanes estaban felices pues creían que ya habían derrotado al robot pero sorpresivamente el robot salio de debajo de la tierra (con el golpe quedo enterrado).

- No es posible, no tiene ningún rasguño, de donde salio esa cosa. - dijo Robin bastante conmocionado.

- No lo sabemos llego del espacio, estaba persiguiendo a esa chica. - dijo Abeja señalando a una joven acostada en una silla de un parque cercano.

Los titanes miraron a la joven y se sorprendieron al ver quien era.

- Hermana. - dijo Starfire.

- ¿Que hace Blackfire en la tierra? - dijo Robin.

- No lo se ella llego huyendo de esa cosa pero el la atrapo y la golpeo hasta dejarla inconciente. - dijo Abeja.

- ¿Ella esta bien? - dijo Starfire muy preocupada por su hermana.

- Si ella solo esta inconsciente. - dijo Abeja.

El robot saco de sus brazos dos cañones como los de Cyborg y empezó a dispararles a los titanes, todos los titanes comenzaron a esquivar los disparos pero uno de los disparos alcanzo a Cyborg y lo destruyo (¿se murió?).

- ¡CYBORG! - gritaron todos los titanes al unísono.

El robot siguió disparando y uno de los disparos se dirigía a Raven, la chica gótica cerro los ojos esperando su fin cuando una energía negra igual a la que ella usa salio del suelo y bloqueo el disparo, todos los titanes quedaron sorprendidos, de repente del suelo empezó a emerger una persona cubierta por una túnica (al estilo de los monjes, esos que usan una túnica larga negra que los tapa por completo y no les deja ver ni siquiera el rostro).

El misterioso personaje levanto su mano apuntando al robot y le lanzo un rayo como los que lanza Raven pero mucho mas poderoso, el rayo golpeo al robot y lo despedazo.

De repente aparecieron un grupo más de robots que venían desde el espacio, eran alrededor de 20, el monje corrió hasta uno de ellos y lo golpeo, el robot salio disparado por la fuerza del golpe y cayo completamente destrozado en el suelo, los demás robots se dirigieron a acabar con el monje, este dio un gran salto, el hizo una esfera de energía y la lanzo contra el grupo de robots destruyéndolos por completo.

El misterioso ser se acerco a la chica gótica.

- Te encuentras bien. - dijo el monje y Raven se dio cuenta que era un hombre.

- ¿Quien eres? - dijo Raven.

- Tu hermano. - dijo el muchacho.

- ¿Mi hermano? - dijo Raven muy sorprendida.

- Así es, mi nombre es Shade y es un placer conocerte por fin Raven. - dijo Shade.

- Cyborg. - pensó Abeja cerca de donde el rayo había alcanzado a Cyborg y lo había desintegrado (si se murió).

Todos los titanes estaban tristes por la muerte de su compañero en especial Abeja.

Starfire junto con Robin habían ido a ver como se encontraba Blackfire mientras Raven Hablaba con su hermano.

- Yo no sabia que tenía un hermano. - dijo Raven.

- En realidad somos medios hermanos, yo soy hijo de Trigon con una demonia, en cambio tú eres hija de el pero con una habitante de Azarat. - dijo Shade.

- Ojala y hubieras llegado antes así mi compañero no habría. - dijo Raven pero no pudo seguir hablando por lo triste que estaba.

- Si quieres puedo devolverle la vida. - dijo Shade.

- ¿En serio puedes hacer eso? - dijo Raven expectante ante las palabras de su hermano.

- Claro que puedo. - dijo Shade.

Shade hizo un hechizo y del lugar donde Cyborg había desaparecido comenzó a aparecer la figura de un hombre, todos los presentes en especial Abeja esperaban expectantes a que lo que dijo Shade se hiciera realidad, finalmente apareció Cyborg pero cuando Shade lo revivió la apariencia del mitad robot había cambiado radicalmente.

- ¿Cyborg que te paso? - dijeron todos los titanes al unísono y muy sorprendidos.

- ¿De que están hablando? - dijo Cyborg muy confundido.

Más y Menos salieron corriendo y trajeron un espejo y Cyborg se miro en el, cual seria su sorpresa al darse cuenta que ya no tenia ninguna parte metálica en su cuerpo ahora era completamente humano.

- Esto es increíble pero ¿como pasó? - dijo Cyborg tratando de comprender la situación en la que estaba.

- Fue mi hermano. - dijo Raven feliz de que su amigo viviera.

Abeja estaba feliz de que Cyborg viviera pero no se atrevía a acercársele.

- Gracias. - dijo Cyborg acercándose a Shade.

- No tiene por que, era un favor para mi hermana. - dijo Shade.

En ese momento Blackfire comenzaba a despertar y apenas despertó esta Starfire la abrazo.

- Me alegro que estés bien hermana. - dijo Starfire muy feliz.

- ¿Que paso con los robots que me seguían? - dijo Blackfire levantándose de la silla.

- No te preocupes esos robots ya no podrá acerté daño, pero por que te perseguía. - dijo Starfire.

- Recuerdas cuando me exiliaste de Tamaran, yo me fui a viajar por el espacio, en eso me encontré con unos cazadores que tienen un circo y me querían convertir en su atracción principal, yo destruí su nave pero uno de ellos activo esos robots y huí de ahí, vine aquí por que supuse que tu podrías ayudarme, gracias hermana. - dijo Blackfire abrazando a su hermana.

Mientras eso ocurría Raven hablaba con su hermano.

- Como es que yo nunca escuche hablar de ti. - dijo Raven.

- Fácil, Trigon nunca le hablo a nadie sobre mi, cuando yo nací era mucho mas poderoso que nuestro padre, el tuvo miedo de que yo intentara matarlo en el futuro y me encerró en otra dimensión con mi madre, cuando tu mataste a Trigon mi mamá y yo nos liberamos, así que como te podrás dar cuenta te debo mi libertad. - dijo Shade.

- Ya veo. - dijo Raven.

- Oye viejo por que no te quitas esos trapos que debes tener calor con esa cosa puesta. - dijo el Chico Bestia pero se queda callado cuando Shade voltea a verlo.

Raven, Shade, Chico Bestia, Cyborg, Abeja, Veloz, Terra, Aqualad, Más y Menos se encontraban hablando entonces Robin, Starfire y Blackfire se acercaron al grupo.

- Chicos buenas noticias Blackfire y Star se reconciliaron. - dijo Robin.

Todos los presentes excepto Shade aplaudieron, los titanes llegaron a la torre para festejar todo lo que había pasado (si alguno se pregunta como llegaron los trece a la torre pues yo tampoco lo se, y eso que el cuento es mío), Shade se encontraba en la puerta mirando como los demás se divertían, Raven noto esto y se le acerco.

- Hermano por que no te quitas esa túnica y vienes con nosotros. - dijo Raven.

Shade miro a Raven y después de unos minutos de un incomodo silencio se quito la túnica y por fin todos pudieron ver como era el en realidad, tenia el cabello negro largo hasta la espalda, adelante el cabello apenas y le dejaba ver los ojos, los ojos eran negros, la piel era tan blanca como la de Raven pero con pequeñas marcas rojas en todo el cuerpo y un triangulo con la rojo apuntando hacia abajo justo en la mitad de la frente, tenia las orejas puntiagudas y los colmillos al estilo vampiro, vestía con una camisa negra manga corta y en las manos unos guantes, tenia puesto un pantalón negro y unas botas (adivinen de que color, si dijeron que negro ¡adivinaron!).

Todos los titanes quedaron muy asombrados ya que se imaginaban que el era idéntico a Trigon pero resulto un poco parecido a Raven además de que el apenas y era un poco mayor que la chica gótica aunque era mas alto que Cyborg (Cyborg es el mas alto de todos los titanes), todos estaban muy asombrados pero a la que si le fascino la apariencia de Shade fue a Blackfire que no lo podía dejar de ver.

La fiesta continuo hasta tarde, al día siguiente los titanes este regresaron a su torre, Blackfire se había unido a los titanes y Shade regreso al infierno (el es el rey del infierno o sea que puede entrar y salir de hay a voluntad) pero le prometió a Raven que la visitaría a menudo, los meses pasaron y los titanes estaban muy felices, Cyborg con la ayuda de Robin construyo una armadura que el se coloca para salir a luchar contra los criminales, la armadura le permitía a Cyborg lanzar rayos de energía, le daba súper fuerza y una gran cantidad de artefactos tecnológicos muy útiles en batalla (en fin lo que hacia antes pero ahora con forma humana).

Pero no todo podía ser felicidad por parte de todos, Blackfire estaba molesta y triste por que cada vez que ella intentaba hablar con Shade este la ignoraba y la dejaba tirada literalmente, el carácter de Shade era peor que el de Raven ya que el era muy introvertido y hasta un poco antipático, nunca sonreía. Blackfire al contrario era alegre al igual que esta Starfire, en fin no se llevaban muy bien que digamos.

Finalmente llego un día especial para todos en la torre, era el día del amor y la amistad, poco a poco se fue haciendo de noche y todos los invitados comenzaron a llegar, como a las 10:00 p.m. ya todos habían llegado y eso incluía también a Shade y a los titanes este, la fiesta comenzó y todos hacían algo diferente, unos comían todo lo que podían, otros bailaban y otros como Shade que simplemente se dedicaba a observarlos a todos y a escuchar la música.

Blackfire se sentía muy atraída hacia Shade pero el no le prestaba atención o al menos eso es lo que ella creía, a Shade si le gustaba Blackfire pero era muy tímido y no se atrevía a acercársele para hablar con ella y además tampoco sabia que le iba a decir, Raven se dio cuenta de eso y se acerco a esta Starfire.

- Star, ven un momento. - dijo Raven indicando a la pelirroja que la siguiera.

- Starfire siguió a Raven y llegaron hasta el pasillo.

- ¿Que pasa Raven? - dijo Starfire.

- No te haz dado cuenta que algo les pasa a nuestros hermanos. - dijo Raven.

- Ahora que los mencionas si, he visto a Blackfire muy pensativa estos días, que crees que le pase. - dijo Starfire.

- Yo creo que Blackfire y Shade están enamorados. - dijo Raven.

- ¡En serio! - Grito Starfire o por lo menos lo intento ya que Raven se le tiro encima y le tapo la boca para que no gritara.

- Shhhh, no grites, debemos hacer algo para que se digan lo que sienten. - dijo Raven soltando a esta Starfire.

- Pero por que no dejamos que ellos se sinceren solos. - dijo Starfire.

- Es que mi hermano es muy tímido y necesita un "empujoncito". - dijo Raven con una sonrisa un poco maliciosa.

- ¿Y que hacemos? - dijo Starfire riéndose un poco.

- Esto es lo que vamos a hacer. - dijo Raven y comenzó a susurrarle el plan al oído de Starfire.

- Crees que funcione. - dijo Starfire.

- Claro, tu solo haz lo que te dije. - dijo Raven.

Ambas regresaron a la fiesta y cada una se le acerco a su respectivo familiar.

- Shade. - dijo Raven.

-¿Que pasa? - dijo Shade.

- Podrías acompañarme a recoger algunas cosas para la fiesta. - dijo Raven.

- Y por que no te acompaña tu noviecito verde. - dijo Shade.

- Es que el esta jugando allá con los demás y tú estas aquí solo sin hacer nada. - dijo Raven.

- Esta bien. - dijo Shade.

Raven y Shade salieron de la fiesta y se dirigieron a una habitación. En ese momento en la fiesta la pelirroja hablaba con su hermana pelinegra.

- Anda hermana sígueme, te conviene. - dijo Starfire.

- Pero a donde quieres llevarme hermanita. - dijo Blackfire bastante confundida por el comportamiento de la pelirroja.

Finalmente Blackfire decidió ir con esta Starfire. Raven le había dicho a Shade que recogiera unas cajas y las llevara para la fiesta, Shade estaba adentro de la habitación cuando esta Raven sintió que las Tamaradianas se acercaban.

Starfire y Blackfire llegaron a la habitación en ese momento la pelirroja empujo a la pelinegra dentro de la habitación, en ese momento la chica gótica lanzo un hechizo y cerro la puerta de la habitación y cubrió la habitación con una energía oscura para que nadie pudiera salir, Shade se acerco a Blackfire y la ayudo a levantarse.

- ¿Se encuentra bien? - dijo Shade un poco sonrojado y nervioso por la compañía.

- Si gracias. - dijo Blackfire también sonrojada.

- Parece que nos dejaron encerrados verdad. - dijo Blackfire aun mas sonrojada.

- Eso parece. - dijo Shade aparentando seguridad pero extremadamente nervioso.

Claro que ninguno de los 2 se daba cuenta de la condición del otro por lo nerviosos que estaban, afuera de la habitación Raven y Starfire no dejaban de reírse.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo los dejaremos ahí? - dijo Starfire tratando de no reírse más.

- Todo el que sea necesario, vamos a la fiesta. - dijo Raven calmándose.

Ambas regresaron a la fiesta mientras Shade y Blackfire seguían encerrados en la habitación.

- ¿Y ahora que hacemos? - dijo Blackfire sonriendo tímidamente.

- No lo se. - dijo Shade dándole la espalda a la pelinegra y alejándose un poco de ella por lo nervioso que estaba cuando se encontraba cerca de ella.

Blackfire se molesto de que el la ignorara y se le acerco.

- Detente ahí. - dijo Blackfire y de lo molesta que estaba se tropezó.

Blackfire perdió el equilibrio y se cayo sobre Shade (curioso no), cuando ambos se dieron cuenta de lo que había pasado ya estaban en una posición muy comprometedora, este Shade estaba acostado boca arriba en el suelo y esta Blackfire se encontraba acostada sobre el y sus rostros estaban "muy cerca", ambos estaban muy sonrojados y la distancia que separaban sus rostros era muy pequeña.

Sin decir absolutamente nada se besaron (hay veces en que las palabras sobran), era un beso suave y tierno, Blackfire paso sus brazos alrededor del cuello del joven demonio, este por su parte coloco sus manos en la cintura de la joven Tamaradiana, de repente de un moviendo rápido por parte de Shade este quedo sobre Blackfire y comenzó a besar apasionadamente a la fascinada alienígena, siguieron besándose hasta que tuvieron que respirar.

La joven abrió un poco la boca para respirar mejor y entonces Shade aprovecho y la volvió a besar pero esta vez introdujo su legua en la boca de la pelinegra aumentando la presión del beso, ambas lenguas acariciaban a la otra en un frenesí de pasión que a su vez producían nuevas sensaciones en ambos jóvenes, poco a poco se separaron y se quedaron mirando por unos segundos, ambos respiraban muy agitadamente y la tentación hizo que se volvieran a besar.

Ambos jóvenes se besaban con una pasión desenfrenada al tiempo que se comenzaban a acariciar, las caricias al principio eran suaves y simples pero poco a poco se hicieron profundas y atrevidas. El chico la recorría por encima de su ropa, acariciaba su larga cabellera, su cintura, su espalda, sus piernas, lo hacia suavemente como si tuviera miedo de lastimarla, el la besaba mientras repetía ese acto una y otra vez.

Ella lo besaba en el cuello, también en el rostro, mordisqueaba sus orejas. Ella tenia una mano en el cabello del muchacho acariciándolo suavemente y con la otra mano estaba tocándolo por debajo de la camisa, acariciando su pecho, sintiéndolo y conociéndolo aun mas, luego comenzaron a quitarse la ropa hasta que ambos quedaron completamente desnudos.

Shade besaba el cuello de la pelinegra que mantenía cerrados los ojos y se dejaba llevar por el deseo y el placer, el joven demonio bajo besando los senos de Blackfire haciéndola gemir, al escuchar los gemidos Shade procedió a besarlos con mayor fuerza, luego bajo besando el estomago de su joven amante al tiempo que acariciaba su suave cuerpo, finalmente Shade llego a la entrepierna de la joven la cual comenzó a besar suavemente, Blackfire gemía cada vez con mayor fuerza hasta que llego al clímax.

Shade subió besando a Blackfire hasta llegar a su rostro, ambos volvieron a besarse apasionadamente mientras Shade colocaba su miembro en la entrepierna de la joven, lentamente comenzó a introducirlo mientras Blackfire se aferraba muy fuerte a el y daba un gemido de dolor (adivinaron también era virgen al igual que Shade).

Shade comenzó a moverse lentamente mientras Blackfire lo abrazaba dejando salir unos cuantos gemidos de dolor que poco a poco fueron desapareciendo al igual que ella se iba relajando, finalmente el dolor había desaparecido por completo y ahora solo quedaba un gran placer que llenaba el cuerpo de los jóvenes haciéndolos disfrutar al máximo.

Shade seguía moviéndose pero cada vez lo hacia mas rápido y con mayor fuerza a cada embestida y Blackfire arqueaba su espalda y movía su cintura al mismo compás que la de Shade aumentando el placer en ambos, mientras Shade se movía las marcas en su cuerpo comenzaron a brillar al rojo vivo, ninguno de los dos le presto importancia y siguieron en lo suyo.

Blackfire no paraba de gemir y cada vez con mas fuerza y solo dejaba de gemir cuando ella y Shade se besaban, luego de varios minutos ambos habían llegado al clímax y se dejaron caer al piso muy cansados.

La respiración en ambos era muy agitada pero ninguno de los 2 quería parar, Blackfire se coloco sobre Shade e introdujo el miembro de el en su entrepierna, la joven Tamaradiana comenzó a moverse rítmicamente mientras ambos cerraban los ojos y disfrutaban del placer que sentían en aquel momento mágico para los dos.

Shade tomo a Blackfire de la cintura y sin soltarla se levanto y la coloco contra una pared y allí procedió nuevamente a moverse, esto a Blackfire le encanto y solo rodeo a Shade con sus brazos y piernas y comenzó a disfrutar de la experiencia, finalmente ambos jóvenes llegaron al clímax y quedaron completamente agotados, las marcas de Shade dejaron de brillar y ambos se quedaron allí tirados en el suelo en compañía del otro hasta que Raven y Starfire los liberaran de su encierro.

En la fiesta ninguno de los invitados se habían dado cuenta de que ni Shade ni Blackfire se encontraban, poco a poco todos comenzaron a irse, los titanes este se fueron excepto Abeja que se quedo bailando con Cyborg.

Robin, Starfire, Raven, Chico Bestia y Terra se habían ido a "dormir" y los dejaron solos (cada uno se fue con sus respectivas parejas Robin y Starfire, Chico Bestia con Raven y Terra).

Cyborg y Abeja bailaban una canción muy romántica (que asco), finalmente ninguno de los pudo evitarlo y hicieron algo que querían hacer desde hace mucho tiempo y se dieron un gran y profundo beso en el que demostraban cuanto se amaban.

Cyborg le dio la mano a Abeja y la dirigió hasta su nueva habitación (recuerden que Cyborg ya no es mitad robot así que el ya no tiene tantas cosas para robot en su cuarto, ahora duerme en una gran cama, y allí es donde se dirigen), al entrar Abeja beso apasionadamente a Cyborg y lo tiro en la cama, Abeja se lanzo sobre Cyborg y comenzó a besarlo

Poco a poco ambos se fueron despojando de sus ropas y quedaron completamente desnudos, Cyborg besaba apasionadamente a la joven morena mientras ella introducía el miembro del joven en su entrepierna y comenzó a moverse sobre el (recuerden que Abeja se lanzo sobre Cyborg), continuaron así por varios minutos hasta que ambos llegaron al clímax, Cyborg coloco a Abeja en la cama y el se coloco sobre ella e introdujo su miembro dentro de la entrepierna de la joven y comenzó a moverse hasta que ambos llegaron al clímax y se quedaron dormidos pero con la intención de continuar una relación que ambos disfrutarían al máximo.

Al día siguiente los 9 se encontraban desayunando cada uno al lado de sus respectivas parejas, Chico Bestia se encontraba desayunando y a sus lados se encontraban Raven y Terra, Robin estaba junto a Starfire, Cyborg con Abeja y Shade junto a Blackfire. En la tarde Abeja se tuvo que ir a la torre de los titanes del este pero le dijo a Cyborg que la visitara de vez en cuando y Cyborg acepto, Shade tenia que regresar al infierno pero le prometió a Blackfire que la visitaría cada vez que tuviera la oportunidad y así lo hizo.

Los titanes siguen protegiendo la ciudad pero eso no les evita que se enamoren y que compartan momentos especiales con aquellos a quienes aman.

**Fin.**


End file.
